Sprint
by Cycy la vache de l'espace
Summary: Himawari et Domeki partent pour deux semaines à Osaka. Watanuki a promis qu'il serait présent pour leur dire au revoir. Mais avec le sort qui s'acharne contre lui, arrivera-t-il à temps avant le départ du car? One shot


…………SPRINT

_Manga : XXX HOLIC , Narrateur : Watanuki, Genre : Aucun ! C'est une totale improvisation !_

_Une fanfiction de Cycy la vache de l'espace d'après les personnages de Clamp._

…………**SPRINT**

C'était une étrange sensation, douce et protectrice. Le sentiment d'être libre. Et de flotter dans les airs…

J'ouvris les yeux et constatais, que je me trouvais suspendu dans les airs au-dessus de mon futon, évoluant à l'intérieur d'une grande bulle de lumière qui échappait aux lois de la gravité.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore ce trip ?! », m'indignais-je, affolé, brassant l'air autour de moi comme un enfant qui apprend à nager. Comme pour me narguer, la bulle protectrice éclata dans un grand « plop ! » et je chutais lourdement sur le plancher, histoire d'être totalement réveillé en comptant mes dents dès quatre heures du matin. Au passage, j'heurtais la radio, qui se mit à hurler d'une voix de soprano :

« KONICHIWAAAA TOKYOOOO ! Levez vous du bon pied care c'est plus rigolo !! »

« Oh , la ferme, grognais-je, une main sur mon front lacéré par une estafilade sanglante. »

« Ce n'est pas bientôt finit oui ?! », gueula l'un des voisins, tout aussi énervé par ce tapage.

J'ouvris la fenêtre, me cognais dedans au passage (aïe !) puis m'y penchais pour me répandre en excuses auprès de ce Monsieur qui ne m'écoutait même pas et était déjà repartit dormir, le veinard. Puis je fis taire la radio en lui flanquant un grand coup de pied qui la fit traverser la pièce et percuter le mur d'en face, juste au-dessus d'une étagère. La radio ne risquait rien, c'était une antiquité increvable. Et si cela avait été un ballon de foot, j'aurais marqué un joli but. Le problème, c'est que j'avais posé mes lunettes sur cette étagère, et que leur rencontre avec la radio volante se traduisit par un « CRAC » aussi monstrueux qu'explicite.

« Mon petit Kimihiro Watanuki, quand une journée commence ainsi, tu ferais mieux de te recoucher et de ne pas bouger de la journée », me dis-je tout en sachant que je pouvais toujours me bercer d'illusions. Car ce jour-là, je devais tenir une promesse que j'avais faite à Himawari Chan, et je n'avais pas une seconde à perdre pour la tenir !

« Où est son paquet ? Ah ? Et celui de Domeki aussi. J'espère que je n'ai rien oublié… »

Un pansement sur le front mais les lunettes en moins sur le nez, je piquais un 4 X 100 mètres jusqu'à la boutique, où je fus comblé par l'accueil chaleureux des sourires de Maru et Moro, des vannes hilarantes de Mokona et chatouilles de Mugetsu…

« Et Yuko ? »

« Elle est fraîche comme la rosée… »

En vérité, je retrouvais mon imprévisible patronne écroulée dans son fauteuil préféré, vêtue de l'une de ses sublimes robes longues qui magnifiait sa beauté, mais sa longue chevelure de jais en désordre, le visage blafard et cerné par ses excès de la veille….

« WATANUKIIII … » dit-elle d'une voix de zombie.

Fichu sur la tête et tablier noué à la taille, je lui servais des prunes salées et une aspirine pour combattre sa gueule de bois.

« Décidément, tu es incorrigible… Avales ça puis je te servirais ton petit-déjeuner… Aujourd'hui j'ai préparé des cookies… »

« Mmmm… Des cookies ce sera parfait… Avec cinq ou six bières pour commencer… »

« Pas question !, m'écriais-je d'un ton de maîtresse d'école. Les cookies c'est avec du lait ! C'est bien meilleur pour ton foie !! »

Après une âpre bataille autour des cookies, du lait et de la bière, que je perdis aussi lamentablement que de manière inéluctable, Yuko, à défaut de sauver son foie, était satisfaite de son estomac bien remplis :

« Tu excelles même dans la cuisine des autres pays, Watanuki. Un de ces jours tu risques bien de t'envoler pour un resto chic, et moi je n'aurais plus que des plats surgelés pour me consoler… »

Les mots « tu risques bien de t'envoler me firent frémir.

« Dis moi tout », fit Yuko avec un sourire entendu, car elle SAVAIT DEJA ce qui me tourmentait. Je lui racontais ma première aventure de la journée, mon vol dans la bulle, la raison du pansement sur mon front, mes lunettes brisées et…

Yuko était explosée de rire. Presque à se rouler par terre en se tenant le ventre :

« Oh, oh, oh ! C'est trop drôle ! Mais quel poissard ! Ah,ah, ah ! «

« Merci, c'est très gentil », grognais-je, voulant conserver toute ma dignité en me servant une tasse de thé.

« Cependant… »

Un éclair enthousiaste passa dans le regard de Yuko, qui posa doucement une main sur ma joue.

« La manière dont tes facultés évoluent est très intéressante… Je dirais même qu'elle est fascinante. »

« ça vient bien de moi, alors… » soupirais-je.

Mes dons héréditaires, tant détestés, mais qui peu à peu évoluaient. Même si ces derniers temps, ils progressaient vraiment de manière aussi rapide qu'inquiétante !

« Tu imagines si ça se déclanche en pleine rue ? Tu crois vraiment que les gens ne vont pas s'apercevoir que je flotte dans une bulle ? »

« Ce type de faculté ne se réveille pas de manière aussi facile. Il faut que tu sois dans un état d'esprit particulier à ce moment-là. Ce matin, avant de manger le plancher de ta chambre… »

« C'est ça, rigole »…

« Ce matin, dans ton sommeil, tu te sentais bien et heureux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu veux dire que cette grosse bulle est liée à mes émotions ? »

Yuko eu un soupir désabusé et envoya une pichenette dans mon pansement.

«AÎEUH », pleurnichais-je en me tenant le front.

« Tu ne retiens rien de ce que je te dis. Watanuki, quel que soit le pouvoir et son intensité, quelle que soit la personne, c'est TOUJOURS une question d'émotion. A quoi pensais-tu, au moment de t'envoler ? »

Un éclair me traverse. Himawari Chan, Domeki. Ces paquets que je leur ai confectionné toute une partie de la nuit…

« … Watanuki ? »

« Ne me dis pas à quoi sert cette bulle. Je veux le découvrir par moi-même. »

Devant le regard interloqué de Yuko, je reprend mon sourire le plus gentleman et attentionné :

« Tu veux d'autres cookies ? Ou que je te serves encore du lait ? Ah, tu préfères peut-être plutôt du thé ? »

« Watanuki… Tu vas être en retard au lycée. »

« Ah, c'est vrai !! Et je dois voir Himawari Chan avant qu'elle ne parte pour deux semaines à Osaka avec l'orchestre du lycée pour le grand concours de la musique ! »

« La pauvre petite, toute seule dans cette grande ville… »

« Tu parles ! Domeki part aussi à Osaka avec les sportifs ! Il y a en même temps le championnat interscolaire ! »

« Et ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Bien sûr que si ! Je suis fou de jalousie ! Je suis sûr qu'il va faire des ronds de jambe autour de MON Himawari Chan ! Mais que puis-je y faire ? »

« C'est vrai que toi, tu n'es inscrit dans aucun club… Mais si ça peut te consoler, je veux bien t'accorder deux semaines de congés (non rémunérés) ! »

J'éclatais de rire, embrassant sa main :

« Tu es bien trop généreuse, Yuko ! Ton repas de midi est dans le frigo ! »

Abandonnant fichu et tablier, je saisis les paquets destinés à Himawari et Domeki, mais dans ma hâte à attraper ma veste, je fis tomber le portemanteau. La veste effectua un formidable aller simple jusqu'à la cheminée, où elle s'embrasa en deux secondes.

« Smatch ! 3 points ! », commenta Mokona avec panache.

« Décidément, tu as raté, une carrière sportive », ironisa Yuko.

Moi, j'étais en train de m'arracher les cheveux, hurlant en panique puissance 10 :

« RAAAAH !! J'ai cramé une partie de mon uniforme ! Ça va me coûter un max de la racheter ! »

« Et en plus, tu vas te geler les miches » , ricana Mokona en désignant la fenêtre.

On approchait de l'été mais ce jour-là, même le temps s'acharnait contre moi. Bourrasques de vent froid à décoiffer les chauves !

« Bon, ben allons-y pour une pneumonie, grognais-je en me rapprochant de la porte. Je ne suis plus à ça près. »

« Ne sois pas idiot… »

Maru et Moro arrivèrent en riant et jetèrent sur mes épaules une longue veste noire qui semblait avoir été coupée pour moi. C'était vraiment un manteau d'une très grande classe, mais de la part d'une maniaque des fringues comme Yuko, ce n'était guère étonnant.

« Mais… Je ne peux pas… » tentais-je pourtant de contester rougissant.

« T'inquiètes pas, le mec à qui j'ai escroqué… heu… Emprunté cette veste serait content que tu la portes… Allez, file, beau gosse ! »

De nouveau, j'éclatais de rire :

« N'exagères pas… »

-« Crois bien que si j'étais à ta place, ce n'est pas tout seul que je me réveillerais le matin ! », répliqua Mokona entre deux bières. »

Pendant que je courrais en direction du lycée, je me dis qu'à avoir des pouvoirs, ce serait mieux s'ils étaient utiles. La téléportation, ça ce serait cool. Fini les sprints matinaux. Une téléportation et hop ! Bonjour Yuko ! Bonjour le lycée ! Bonjour Tokyo ! Bonjour Paris et la place du concombre !

Mais pour l'instant, il fallait déjà lutter contre ce vent, le froid, et parvenir jusqu'au lycée. Arriver avant le départ du car d'Himawari et Domeki ! Plus fastoche à dire qu'à faire, surtout qu'une créature occulte avait décidé de me prendre en chasse, me jugeant assez appétissant comme breakfast.

« Mais tu vas me lâcher les surippas, ouais ?! », gueulais-je en slalomant entre les obstacles qui jonchaient les trottoirs pour semer mon ectoplasmique filature. Après deux ou trois détours et plusieurs sprints, je ne parvint à m'en débarrasser qu'en effectuant une cabriole digne d'un film de kung fu. Bon, en vérité, j'évaluais mal la longueur de mon nouveau manteau, me prit les pieds dedans, tombais du trottoir et roulais tout le long d'une pente jusqu'à un quartier résidentiel en contrebas. Dans ma chute, je ne pensais qu'à une chose : sauver les paquets pour Himawari et Domeki. Si j'avais échappé à mon poursuivant, j'étais maintenant couvert de poussière et d'égratignures.

« Je commence à en avoir marre de cette matinée de merde !! », gueulais-je furieux… Avant de me prendre plusieurs livres, épais comme des annuaires téléphoniques, sur le coin de la figure.

« GGGG …. Waaaah… » Me ramassant encore une fois sur la chaussée en me tenant la tête, je titubais un peu en m'éloignant du point où j'étais, car d'autres livres, suivis d'objets différents, continuaient de tomber du ciel. Plus précisément, quelqu'un était en train de les jeter depuis la fenêtre de l'une des luxueuses maisons. Encore étourdi, j'entendais une voix de fille crier, ulcérée :

« Pas question ! Je ne veux pas ! »

Puis il y eu tout un remue ménage et la jeune fille que j'avais entendue déboula dans la rue :

« J'en ai marre de cette baraque ! Je me casse ! Je veux être libre et voyager ! »

C'était à l'évidence une jeune fille de bonne famille. Agée de 16 ou 17 ans, sa manière bien droite de se tenir, les intonations froides et hautaines de sa voix, ses vêtements de haute couture, tout en témoignait. Avec une flamboyante chevelure rousse qui était clairement celle d'une européenne.

« Tu n'es pas encore en âge de décider de ce qui est bon pour toi », affirma une élégante vieille dame à l'air un peu fatigué, arrivant à son tour dans la rue.

« Bien sûr que si ! déclara l'adolescente d'un ton de défi. Je fais ce que je veux, je vais où je veux, et je… »

M'apercevant, à moitié K.O, elle me saisit par le col :

« J'EMBRASSE QUI JE VEUX !! »

Là-dessus, elle me décerna un baiser aussi violent que dynamité, dont je me serais bien échappé, horrifié à l'idée de « trahir » ma chère Himawari Chan, si la furie rousse ne m'avait pas agrippée en véritable sangsue. De son côté, la vieille dame sembla se décomposer sur place :

« Toi et… Ce jeune homme ? »

« Oui ! Je sors avec un mauvais garçon ! La nuit il vit de combats de rues et il punit les bandits ! Il va m'emmener sur sa moto et nous allons nous marier !! »

« Je ne suis pas un mauvais garçon… Je ne vous connais pas… Lâchez moi… » tentais-je piètrement de me défendre en essayant vainement de lui échapper.

« Tu sais que tu es mignon, toi ? », minauda la rouquine en glissant une main à l'intérieur de ma chemise. Je poussais un cri suraigu de vierge effarouchée et prit les jambes à mon cou, disparaissant à la vitesse de la lumière en laissant un nuage de poussière derrière moi.

Pendant ce temps, les élèves en partance pour Osaka prenaient place les uns après les autres à l'intérieur du car. Himawari regarda de toutes parts :

« C'est étrange… dit-elle, la voix nerveuse. Watanuki Kun avait dit qu'il serait présent pour nous dire au revoir… »

Domeki ne répondit rien, s'arrangeant pour être le dernier de la file à monter dans le car. N'écoutant qu'à moitié les instructions des professeurs, il fixait du regard le chemin par lequel ils auraient du me voir apparaître.

De nouveau sur la route du lycée et de nouveau pourchassé par les volutes de fumée noire de la créature qui me suivait, je sentais la pression grimper en moi :

« Laisses moi, je n'ai pas le temps… »

La créature gagnait de la distance sur moi.

« Laisses moi, je dois tenir ma promesse… »

Elle se rapprochait doucement, doucement… Dangereusement…

« Laisses moi. Tu n'as pas le droit de me dévorer aujourd'hui. Car je dois… »

Cette ombre menaçante, planant au-dessus de moi.

« Je dois… »

Je m'arrêtais net, droit comme un i au milieu de la rue. Une espèce d'aura magique commençait à émaner de moi, m'entourer doucement comme dans un cercle sacré… La bulle…

La créature fondit sur moi à une vitesse prodigieuse…

« JE DOIS REJOINDRE MES AMIS !! »

La créature occulte se reçu dans les dents toute une vague d'énergie étrange, qui la fit exploser en une pluie de pastilles de lumière bleutée… Je demeurais debout au centre du carnage, mes cheveux et mon long manteau ondoyant dans un vent furieux, et murmurais, le regard empli de crainte et de surprise mêlés :

« Pourvu que les paquets aient été épargnés… »

Lorsque j'arrivais enfin à poser les pieds au lycée, mon entrée fut plus que remarquée. Les cheveux en bataille, couvert d'égratignures, la chemise ouverte et le manteau non réglementaire, j'avais plus l'allure du bad boy héros de shonen qui affole les filles et fait hurler les profs, que celle du gentil petit Watanuki à lunettes. D'ailleurs elles étaient où ses lunettes ? Sans doute jaloux des nombreux murmures approbateurs que mon passage provoquait sur les lycéennes, et il faut l'avouer, quelques lycéens aussi, le responsable du règlement ne tarda pas à me tomber dessus pour me signaler « l'inconvenance » de ma tenue, que cela « méritait un rapport » et qu'il y aurait des conséquences sur mes « notes de conduite ». En temps normal, je serais passé en panique puissance 10 et me serait répandu en excuses auprès de ce petit crétin qui se croyait supérieur parce qu'on li avait donné une fonction. Mais là, j'étais tellement flingué que je lui passais à côté sans même écouter son blabla, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer les « Oh, la classe !! » dans les rangs, et la fureur du responsable du règlement. Echappant enfin à tous ces regards et commentaires braqués sur moi, je me dirigeais vers les casiers, où j'avais convenu de retrouver Himawari Chan et Domeki… Et fut surpris d'arriver le premier. Jusqu'à ce que deux élèves passent à côté de moi en bavardant :

« Tu as vu les chanceux qui partent pour Osaka ? »

« Oui, leur car vient juste de s'en aller… »

Un courant électrique me parcouru en entier :

« AAAAH NOOOON ! C'est pas possiiiiiiiiible !! »

Tampopo pioulait doucement sur l'épaule d'Himawari, assise à côté de Domeki. La jeune fille donna un biscuit au petit oiseau jaune :

« On dirait qu'il regrette que nous n'ayons pas pu voir Watanuki… murmura avec tristesse Himawari. Pourtant, il tient toujours ses promesses. Je me demande pourquoi il n'est pas venu. J'espère que… »

Elle n'osa pas terminer sa phrase. Dire des mots du genre « J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave à Watanuki », c'était le meilleur moyen pour que Domeki s'inquiète pour moi à s'en rendre malade. Il aurait même été capable de sauter du bus pour courir à ma rescousse, si ses craintes étaient fondées.

« Il a juste eu une panne de paupières », articula sobrement le garçon, son visage demeurant imperturbable. Mais cette tentative d'humour sonnait un peu faux dans sa gorge. Bien qu'il soit pratiquement impossible de décoder la moindre émotion chez un garçon aussi flegmatique que Domeki, une simple fêlure dans sa voix suffit à traduire ses sentiments les plus personnels. Aujourd'hui que les années ont passées et que j'ai fini par comprendre sa manière de pensée, je peux affirmer qu'à cet instant-là, il mortifié d'angoisse à cause de moi.

Soudain, un murmure roula comme une vague depuis le fond du car avant de parvenir jusqu'à eux, qui se trouvaient alors assis vers le milieu du véhicule. Collés aux vitres, les élèves poussaient de multiples exclamations :

« Mais c'est qui ce mec ? »

« C'est une fusée, ce gars ! »

« Ouais, il s'accroche ! »

« Pourquoi il fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut ? »

« On l'a oublié ? »

« Non ? moi je ne le connais pas…. »

« Allez, cours !! »

Saisit d'un GROS pressentiment, Domeki se pencha à la fenêtre à côté de lui. Et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Son Watanuki, blessé de partout. Transpirant la classe comme dans une planche de yaoi. Et courant comme un cabri derrière le bus, son long manteau flottant autour de lui tel un héros de films des frères Wachowski. C'est sa version des faits. Pour ma part je pense que j'avais plutôt l'air totalement explosé en courant comme un dégénéré complet…

« Watanuki Kun ! se récria Himawari Chan. Il est venu mais… Il ne doit pas courir derrière le car ! Il va se faire écraser ! »

Domeki ouvrit la fenêtre et me cria une grande vérité :

« Alors toi t'es complètement con !! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! »

« Je ne pouvais pas laisser partir Himawari Chan sans mes encouragements, répliquais-je des étoiles plein les yeux. Himawari Chan !! Wouhoooou !! Je suis de tout cœur avec toi ! Je suis sûr que tu vas remporter le concours de musique ! »

« Merci beaucoup, Watanuki Kun ! », me répondit-elle de son sourire le plus enchanteur, ce qui décupla mon énergie.

« Domekiiii ! criais-je ensuite tout en courant. J'espérais vraiment que tu allais te vautrer au tir à l'arc, mais il faut que tu protèges Himawari Chan ! Si un mec l'embète, tires lui une flèche dans le c… »

BAOM ! Je me mange à pleines dents un poteau télégraphique.

« Wah !, ça doit faire mal », commentèrent les autres élèves dans le car.

« Oh, le pauvre… » murmura Himawari.

« Mais quel débile ! », s'exclama Domeki.

Mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot. Même si le car avait prit de la vitesse, je mis le turbo et continuais de le pourchasser :

« Domeki… »

« Arrête ! Tu vas finir par te faire rouler dessus, abruti ! »

« « Pas avant de vous avoir donné ça ! », répondis-je en faisant tournoyer comme une fronde le sac plastique contenant les paquets qui leur était destiné ;

« Attention… Atrappes !! », criais-je en les lui lançant. Domeki saisit au vol le sac avec les deux paquets, et c'était un exploit vu le tir minable que j'avais fait. Ce n'est qu'alors que je m'arrêtais de courir, épuisé, mais un sourire rassuré et apaisé sur le visage.

« Bon voyage… », murmurais-je, heureux pour eux mais le cœur gros. Ne pas les voir pendant deux semaines, c'est ce qui serait le plus dur…

Bien des années après, Domeki m'a avoué qu'avec ce sourire irrésistible et cette expression de chiot abandonné par ses maîtres, la moitié des élèves avaient crié :

« OOOOH ! Qu'il est mignon ! Je veux le serrer dans mes bras !! »

Himawari entrouvrit le paquet qui lui était destiné : ses plats préférés dans des boîtes à bentô, ses livres et magazines favoris, ses cd coups de cœurs, et même des mouchoirs brodés à son nom :

« Ah… Watanuki Kun, dit-elle, émue. Il est vraiment adorable… Et a pis tous ces risques pour nous couvrir d'attentions… »

Domeki ne répondit rien, non moins touché. Il savait déjà que son paquet devait contenir des cadeaux semblables, à quelques détails personnels prés. Il serra le poing, se leva au milieu de l'allée du car. A son regard, son entraîneur comprit ce que le champion de l'équipe de tir à l'arc désirait. Pouvait-il vraiment le lui refuser ? Tous les élèves présents dans la cour semblaient du même avis et restaient suspendus à sa décision.

« Ayaaaa… Je ne sens plus mes pieds » murmurais-je tête basse sous mes mèches noires, alors que je repartais en direction du lycée en me traînant comme un misérable. Je me sentais comme une voiture de course qui roule sur les jantes parce qu'elle a explosé ses pneus. Tout à coup, je sursautais en entendant un énorme bruit de moteur, le vacarme de freins qui crissent, et demeurais hébété lorsque le car qui avait emporté Himawari Chan et Domeki s'arrêta pile devant moi. La porte s'ouvrit sur l'entraîneur, qui déclara l'un des plus énormes pipo que j'ai entendu de ma vie :

« Hé toi ! Tu cours vite ! Ça te dirait de venir à Osaka avec l'équipe d'athlétisme ? »

« Hein ? Mais… Je n'ai pas… Mes affaires ! »

« C'est pas grave ! On t'achèteras tout sur place ! »

Me voilà kidnappé, agrippé par des mains de toutes parts, comme porté en triomphe, et installé au fond du bus entre Domeki et Himawari.

« Watanuki Kun !, s'exclame celle-ci. Que t'es-t-il arrivé ? Tu es égratigné de partout ! »

« Ce n'est rien ,lui dis-je de mon sourire le plus rassurant. Je suis juste… Un peu fatigué… »

Domeki poussa un grognement désapprobateur et fit en sorte de m'installer confortablement contre lui. La douce main de Himawari Chan dans la mienne, le visage appuyé contre le torse protecteur de Domeki, bercé par les roulis du car et totalement épuisé par ma matinée, je ne tardais pas à somnoler avec le sourire des bienheureux :

« Oui, tout va bien… me dis-je. Car je suis exactement à l'endroit où je voulais être. »

« Watanuki ? »

« Mmmm ?? répondis-je dans une demi conscience. »

« C'est quoi ces traces de rouge à lèvres sur ta chemise ? »

… COURS, WATANUKI, COURS !!


End file.
